


Gerry Keay Fanart

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: A collection of Gerry Keay fanart I have done, because there's enough now that I may as well put them all collected on ao3.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. The Guide To Smirke




	2. Beauty Is In The Eye Of...




	3. Broken Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard Keay and a sorta plausible black dye problems, aka "What if his hair ended up looking like [?" (You _can_ use food dye to dye human hair, but getting that gradient accidentally might require doing something weird.)](http://www.chemknits.com/2017/09/dip-dyeing-in-to-break-different-brands.html>)


End file.
